


Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response

by guineamania



Series: The Anderson-Hummel Family [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hospitals, M/M, School Shootings, heroics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for Weekend Challenge</p>
<p>Kurt was just having a nice day at home with his daughter when he got a call. From the hospital. Blaine had been shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response

When Kurt got the call from the hospital he instantly feared the worst. He was just sat at home with a visiting Rachel and his daughter Maria. When Maria was two, the Anderson-Hummel’s had decided to move out of the big city and back to Lima so they could take a break and raise their daughter properly. Rachel always seemed to be visiting and this time Kurt was glad he had her. Blaine was in the hospital, something had happened at school and he was hurt, the nurse could tell him no more. Kurt didn’t want to take Maria to the hospital and Rachel was more than happy to stay at home and babysit her biological daughter. Kurt drove the hospital in a daze and was honestly surprised that he didn’t end up in ER himself with how badly he was driving. 

Sam was sat in the waiting room trembling nervously when Kurt arrived. Their eyes met and Kurt knew it was serious. “There was a shooting at school,” Sam began and Kurt’s heart dropped even further. “It was the Warbler’s turn in the choir room and there was no way for him to get the children out. They managed to evacuate the large majority of the school but the shooter was kicking down doors looking for people. The shooter broke into the choir room and he seemed to know there was someone in there. He shouted for the person to come out before heading over to where some of the kids were hiding. Blaine stood up and revealed himself. He was shot,” Sam explained before holding the now sobbing Kurt to his chest. “According to the nurse the shot went straight through but it caught his lung and he bled a lot,” Sam continued. 

They sat there in a tense silence waiting for some form of news. It was five hours before a doctor emerged and called for Kurt Hummel. Within seconds Kurt and Sam were by his side staring at him. “Mr Hummel?” the doctor questioned glancing between them.  
“I’m Mr Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt blurted out, he needed to know how Blaine was doing.  
“Your husband is stable and is currently resting in intensive care, he has lost a lot of blood and is still on a respirator until we can be certain his lung is stable,” the doctor explained and Kurt could feel his legs about to buckle with relief. Thankfully Sam was there for him to lean on. “You can see him but I ask that only family is allowed in currently. He is sleeping but I will have a cot put up in his room for you,” the doctor explained with a soft smile and a gentle squeeze of Kurt’s shoulder. Sam decided to go back to Kurt’s and help Rachel with Maria and tell her all that had happened. The police needed a statement from him as well. Kurt was lead through into Blaine’s room and he nearly collapsed again at the sight of his husband. He was so pale and looked so young laid there and pulled into all the machines. The nurse left Kurt with instructions of what to do if something started happening and then she was gone. Kurt could not believe Blaine would do something so reckless. But Blaine also would not be his husband if he let a child be shot. 

It was about a day before Blaine was moved onto a normal ward and the respirator was going to be removed. He had woken up fitfully throughout the night but had never been anywhere near coherent. Kurt was sent to get some food and Sam had brought a change of clothes. Rachel was staying longer to help them out and school was closed for the rest of the week for the staff and pupils to recover. All of the Warblers and some of Blaine’s other students had brought by flowers and cards with the promises that they would do something to repay Mr Anderson for saving their lives. There was one student that stood out in Kurt’s eye. She was a freshman called Hannah and she broke into sobs at seeing Blaine laid there. Kurt gestured for his to sit in the armchair had had been occupying and telling him what was bothering her. In between sobs, Kurt managed to work out that Hannah was the student whose life Blaine had saved by standing up. She was hiding in the cupboard the shooter was about to open. Hannah stayed for a couple of hours and was over joyed when Blaine woke and assured her that he didn’t blame her for anything and the best thing she could do to thank him was help the Warblers win sectionals. Kurt could not understand how Blaine could still be so good with children while laid in a hospital bed. When Hannah left Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips but withdrew with a glare. “When the doctors let you leave here remind me to slap the insanity out of you!” Kurt snapped. “I can’t believe you would do that Blaine. He was trying to kill you!” Kurt continued ranting, his fear and frustration leaking out.  
“I couldn’t let Hannah die, I had to do something to stall. I thought I might be able to talk him down,” Blaine murmured weakly and Kurt could not argue. Although he wished Blaine had used his flight instinct instead of fight, Kurt still loved him for it.  
“Just please, don’t do it again,” Kurt sighed as Blaine weakly pulled him down for another kiss as he fell asleep. 

That man would be the death of him.


End file.
